


Everything is blue

by Pinxku



Series: Detroit: Become Connor Fan XD [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Curses, Gen, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Injury, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Sad, Typos, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Everything is blue hes pills ,his hands, his jeans and now im cover with the colour pulled part at the seams and its blue...OrConnor get hurt while working with the captain and Chris and now is switching between the garden and real life while dying or is he in bouth its hard to tell becouse everything is so blue and red.





	Everything is blue

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post again :3

_**Error Error Error Error Error Error Error**_

 

_**Attempting self-diagnosis...** _

 

_**Memory core damaged** _

 

_**Left optical unit damaged** _

 

_**Right leg damaged** _

 

_**Thirium leaks detected** _

 

_**Biocomponent #3543a  #1763b damaged #6252d damaged #9762w damaged**_

 

_**Thirium levels: 39% and dropping** _

 

_**Immediate shutdown in 1:59:56** _

 

_**Chance of survival 78%** _

 

_**Self-diagnosis complete.** _

 

_**Seek for immediate assistance!** _

 

It was hot. No was it? No, it was definitely cold. Cold and hot? Was that possible? Connor wasn't sure. It was hard to concentrate. The error was flooding in faster than he could close them. He couldn't move. His chest hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt. He was blinded by the errors and the pain the countdown to his death kept going.

 

Death.

 

A few months back he didn't care if he died. Falling of a skyscraper was an inconvenience sure, but it wasn't something he was scared about. He was a machine designed to accomplish a task.

 

But now that he was a deviant the thought scared him. He had lived only few months. He had so much to do. Disgust Hank, help him, cuddle Sumo, work, assist Markus. So much to see to feel to see. He can't die now! He doesn't want to die!

 

_He was scared_

 

Now wasn't a time to panic he was a state of the art prototype the best of the best he can handle these things he pep talked to himself.

 

Connor willed his vision to clear. He could only see on his right eye but it just had to be good enough.

 

Connor starts to scan his surroundings.

 

Blue

 

Blue and red 

 

Everything's full of rebel and dust and thirium the only light that shone was from his red LED. 

 

And oh dear rA9 there was metal pole sticking out of his chest. Large puddle of blood starting to form underneath him

 

 _'Well that explains the pain in my chest_  'he thinks.

 

He's right leg or rather his lower body was covered with the remains of the roof that had collapsed.

 

Now that he saw what remains of the building the next question is how did he end up here? Something clearly did happen but what. It looked like an explosion.

 

Connor tries to access his memory banks but just get an another error to pop up. Damn it. He starts to concentrate.

 

He was alone. No he was with someone. Someones? Yeah that sounds right. Not Hank. Hank was sick yeah. It was captain Fowler and Chris yeah. They were investigating an murder when a bomb went off.

 

_Ticking, he heard ticking and saw a bomb. "Get down" he shouted and ran to the two men and pushed them away as the bomb went off. Darkness blue, blue, blue._

 

 He pushed the two men away... Were they okay? He tries to call out for them but no sound comes out only slight whimper.

 

He tries again this time succeeding but it was only a whisper.

 

And then he blinks and the blue and the red and the gray is replaced with a beatiful garden. Zen garden to be exact.

 

"What?" He gasps sitting down on the ground too drained to get up.

 

A beautiful humming from behind him takes his attention.

 

"Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so.  
You said your mother only smiled on her TV show.  
You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope.  
I'll hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old..."

 

Connor scans and results the song being back from 2015. The lyricks almost fitting his misserable problem at the moment of giving them a little switch. 

 

He would be enjoying the song if he wouldn't be dying at the moment.

 

"Its blueee... Ah hello Connor. Lovely song isn't it. Hmm I see your having a little...problem" A woman with dark skin notices Connor finaly.

 

Amanda... Connor haden't talk to her ever since the revolution. This was the worst time to her to show up. He opens his mouth to say something when he's suddenly back at the real word facing someone.He lets out an small suprised gasp.

 

"CONNOR! Ah thank goodness Connor your not dead Hank would have killed me... Chris he's awake!"The captain shouts and Connor can hear fast footsteps coming closer.

 

"Jesus Connor" Chris sighs and looks at the young android concern clear on his face.

 

Connor tries to talk, new swarm of error and pain shoot through him and makes him flinch witch makes just more errors to pop up.Tears starting to form and few already falling.

 

  _ **Thirium levels: 57% and dropping**_

 

_**Immediate shutdown in 1:02:56** _

 

What? Already had it really been that long?

 

"Woah hold still! Shit! How do we do Android first aid? Fuck! Connor you're going to be okay its gonna be fine" Captain tries but Connor can see him at loss of what to do.

 

Chris had gotten up and started to look for way out while the captain had stayed at Connors side. Finaly he was able to clear his vision again and scan the two.

 

No bad Injuries only few cuts thats good.

* * *

_**Immediate shutdown in 00:26:23** _

 

Time goes by and things get worse. The buddle of thirium was huge and Connor had lost the feeling on his legs and hands. Waves of pain going through his body making him to whimper every once in a while. His eyes were glazed and unseeing and his breathing had became rapid.

 

The fear of death starting to get a grip on him making him to lose the calm deminor.

 

Chris had started to bang on the hunk of metal he found and shouthing for help while Captain had just stayed there siting next to Connor. Hand running through the young boys hair and whispering empty nothing to Connors ears tring to confort the deviant.

 

The rebel had been moved from his body but the pole was too risky.

 

The Captain and Chris both knew that the change of Connors survival was slim the life of the android slowly dripping down to the puddle. The fear and the tears from boy heartbreaking everytime a little whimper came out.

 

The captain could see Chris wiping his own eyes when he gave him a glanze.

 

"You saved us you know? If you didn't push us away we could have gotten badly hurt. You did well son. Were both very greatful" Fowler tried to fill the silence.

 

"Yeah Thank you Connor"Chris whispered his voice hoarsed.

 

"It- it was the right thing to do" Connor succeeded to say his voice filled with static.

 

Connor felt dizzy, everything hurt but everuthing felt so light.

 

He was swapping between the garden and the ruins of the crime scene. Amanda watching him with a smile that didnt look happy. In and out. Blue and white and black.

 

Sometimes she was there with him in the real word. Singing her song. "Everything is blue..." slipped past Connors lips.

 

Fowler stops for a moment. Its always hard to lose one of memebers and he was not letting Connor to die.

 

"Where the hell is the rescue already???" He mumbels. As Connor lets out another whimper louder than the others.

 

The young deviat was starting to lose his conscious. Drifting into darkness. He was tired. Androids dont get tired...

 

"Hey hey! Dont close your eyes keep them here boy" Fowler quickly jumped giving a small slaps on Connors face.

 

 "Tired..." is all Connor could say eyes starting to drift shut again.

 

"I know. Just hold on a little while longer thats an order" Fowler Commands.

 

"Tell Ha-Hank that I-Im sorry o-okay?Ple-ease look a-after him" Connor pleads.

 

"Hey now don't talk like that!" Fowler shuses Connor running his hand though His hair again.

 

"I-Im scared I-I dont want to die..."

 

"I know its okay"

 

A sniff from the corner takes Fowler attention. Chris was looking at Connor tears falling down. He approaches them. And takes Connors good hand.

 

"It's gonna be okay Connor" he whispers.

 

_**Immediate shutdown in 00:08.09** _

 

Connor gasps and whimpers as the timer goes down still just feeling  the pain as the darkness starts to take him.

 

"Close your eyes Connor it's time to go asleep" Amanda was there again. Brushing his cheek and singing.

 

"Everyting is blue..."

 

Connor could hear the the 3 words as he falls into the darkness.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ' _What would happen if I pull this trigger?Nothing.There would be nothing'_

 

And there was nothingIt was dark.

 

And then It was white

 

And then he opens his eyes.

 

He's in a room hooked in a machine.Self-diagnostic shows he's not dying anymore that's good at least. But he died, didn't he? Is this heaven? hell?

 

"Connor?" His eyes take some time to focus on the person who called him.

 

Gray hair was messy and dark circles were around has eyes. 

 

Hank!

 

"Hank?" Connor tried but notices an pump going down his throat making him gag leading him into a coughing fit.

 

"Shit hold on! Nurse!" Hank runs off getting Connor help.

 

As the bump got removed Hank starts to talk again.

 

"You were Close you know. Scared the living shit out of me! You were out 3 days. Seriously can't take eyes off you for a day without you dying or getting hurt!" He scolds but his word didn't have the bite.

 

"My apologies Hank I didn't mean to scare you" the android tries.

 

"You never do... I'm just glad you're okay. You passed out little before you were rescued. I think you scarred Chris he was scared out of his mind. Jeffery and he visited yesterday..."

 

"I'm glad to be back too" Connor sighs and closes his eyes.

 

"Everything is blue..."

**Author's Note:**

> Song that the tittle is from and the lyrics "Colours" by Halsey its a good song.
> 
> Not entirely happy with this wanted more angst xD
> 
> I started to get confused on his and he's xD  
> Sorry for typos.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumbler: Pinxku22
> 
> Also there is a discord server for detroit become human fans where you can talk about the game, the fics and random other thing. Come join theres a lot of people to talk to :D
> 
> https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm


End file.
